


Proposal...Wait what?

by child_of_hades12



Series: Random PJO/HoO oneshots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Rejection, Sad?, Sorry Not Sorry, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/child_of_hades12/pseuds/child_of_hades12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico was terrified. What if something went wrong? What if he said no? What if the rings go missing? Nico's breathing was borderline hyperventilating. What if-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal...Wait what?

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop writing sad things.

    Nico was terrified. What if something went wrong? What if he said no? What if the rings go missing? Nico's breathing was borderline hyperventilating. What if-

   "Nico? Are you alright?" He glanced up at his boyfriend of three years. Will and Nico had met at a summer camp they had both gone to, and had gotten together a few years later.

     "I'm fine. Do you want any desert?" Nico smiled and reached across the table to intertwine their hands. He had brought Will out to dinner with one sole intention.

     "Why not," it was almost time. Nico had the whole evening planned. He and Will would come out to eat, and after they had gotten dessert Nico would 'pop the question.' After that, Will would say yes and they would go home and spend the rest of the evening together, this time as _fiancées_. Once their final order was placed Nico started to freak out again. Finally he just decided to go for it. Nico let go of Will's hand and lowered himself to the ground. "Nico what are you-,"      

    "Will I, wow this is harder than I thought, " he cleared his throat. The couple had the attention of the whole room now. "Will I've known you for ages. We've fought, we've laughed, and we've grown together. We have been together for three, nearly four years now, and this has been the best time of my life. I love you, more than I ever thought I could ever love someone, and it would be an honor of calling you my husband," Nico pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. Opening it he looked up to see Will's reaction. His heart immediately fell. The man looked surprised, or more like _scared_. "W-will?"

    "Nico I- I don't know what to say I mean," Will ran a hand through his messy golden hair,"I love you. I really do but I don't know if marriage is the right step for us. I'm sorry." Will stood up suddenly and made his way to the door. Nico held back the urge to cry. He could feel everyone's pitying stares on the back of his neck.

     Eventually he pulled himself up to his chair, staring blankly at the wall. He couldn't leave until the check was payed, so what was the point of moving. A soft tap on his shoulder alerted him to someone's presence.

     "Excuse me sir? Another couple has offered to pay your ticket. Have a good night and stay safe." Nico nodded numbly.

     He couldn't go back to their apartment. They had both taken separate cars, since Nico had to pick up the rings right before this happened. He slammed his hand against the steering wheel of his car. He could really use a hug right now. He immediately thought of a place to go.

      Jason's apartment building came to view quicker than expected. He had spent so much time there Jason had given him his very own key. He still knocked on the door anyways, patiently waiting for the door to opened.

      "Hey Neeks! What are you doing he-"Nico cut him off by wrapping his arms around the taller man's middle, and burrying his head into the mans chest."I'll take it that tonight didn't end well?" Nico shook his head.

     "Come inside then." Nico talked to Jason for who knows how long, talking to him about what happened and what Will had said, and if marriage was completely out of the question. Jason listened, giving Nico all sorts of comfort he needed. After the discussion they came up with what Nico should do. He was going to spend the night at Jason's, giving Nico and Will time to cool down, then go back home and talk with Will. Talk to him about what happened and why had said no.

"Thank you Jay. I have no clue what I would have done without you."

   "Probably mess everything up worse. Goodnight Neeks.

   He laughed,"Night Jace."


End file.
